Beowulf as a Western OUTLINE
by madfantic
Summary: title says all.


( Author's note: After reading through all the posts I've made little over a year now, sadly i realize this one is the weakest. i got too focused on just getting the ideas out which are good that i didn't show the story. theirs no way i can fix it now. so I'll leave it as is, but if you like to use this idea on you're own by all means do it)

Beowulf

as a Western!

in a small town named shield

lives a very peaceful town until

they built the church

After its construction trouble began from only a mile away in

Devil's Creek

living near this seemingly peaceful place lay a creature, a hideous demon known as

Grendel

it hated God, so when Sunday's came and the town praised their Lord, Grendel heard it and grew in a mad rage.

Weeks later it stalked towards that church. When he saw the townspeople having a joyous shindig to their God eating, drinking, and dancing. Grendel charged roaring like a beast, the people turn in horror, the sheriff and deputy come forwards sixshooter's blazing. it didn't harm Grendel, as the demon gripped their bodies, stripping them in half, blood spilled.

From that day on, the town was as good as cursed. So many dead sons, daughters, wives, and husbands. All there greatest fighters failed. In desperation they call for the US Marshall who got his head ripped off, they call for troops they literally get chewed in Grendel's mouth before spitting them out as mushed flesh. It was hopeless no weapon could harm it, the few strangling survivors either hid or fled.

news gradually spread passing into the vast desert, to another town named Gale. There lived a very muscular sheriff, son to the mayor known as

Beowulf

he talk to his father that night

"Pa, the town of Shield needs my help, I'm going there with a posse to help em, alright?"

dad replied

"you cant just leave your job as sheriff?"

"i know but something inside is calling me there from on high."

Beowulf looks up into the starry sky.

"OK son if your sure."

"I am, until i return my deputy's in charge."

so in the morning with a posse they rode on their steeds towards shield.

when they found the town it was in silent shambles with only the wind to greet them.

"anyone here?"

Beowulf shouted

an elderly man dress in a shabby suit popped out of a saloon dead drunk screaming at the top of his lungs

"Quiet...u want to sick that demon on us."

holding off from grinning Beowulf replied

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"I'm the mayor of this shit hole...

care for a drink?"

the empty saloon was still full of liquor as the men drink whiskey.

"so what brings you to town?"

the mayor asked

"We're here to kill Grendel."

he snicker "no weapon harms that demon. when the soldiers came, shooting a cannon, A CANNON! right in his face didn't even give em a bloody nose."

"Then I'll fight him with my bare hands."

"Your out of your mind."

"God works in mysterious ways."

"your funeral."

"Mayor i take it most of the attacks happened at the church?"

"yep."

"where is it?"

"just follow the path leads up a hill that's where it is."

"good will be there if you have any men we could..."

"there ain't any."

"very well."

High noon came, the men waited inside the church prepping their guns sitting on benches, one of the men kept watch outside. Grendel pounced at him squishing him like a bug his last words were.

"Ahgghhh!"

Beowulf stood tall full of adrenaline

his posse waited their hands held there guns. The door flew slamming two of them against the wall. The others fired as Beowulf stared down Grendel, the demon in hatred roars

thrusting its arm in one of the men's heart ripping it out blood splattering on their bodies, Beowulf screams.

"This is your end!"

Grendel's arms are gripped Beowulf, the two wrestle. Slamming into walls, glass, benches, even the church's pedestal, all crumbling. With a last effort Beowulf grips Grendel's arm tearing it off, Grendel watches as it bleeds. in agony the demon flees.

"After him!"

Beowulf screams. The men chase Grendel following a trail of blood. the demon stumbles in a rush of fear. its sight blurred falling in the wood, Grendel dies.

"Hey Mayor!"

Beowulf speaks boldly outside the saloon

"Will you be quiet!"

the mayor screamed coming outside.

"The demon's dead."

"What?"

"look for yourself."

they look at the dead corpse.

"it's dead." the mayor mumbles as a grin slowly grew. he ran back to town.

"The demon's dead! The demon's dead!"

groups of people slowly appear. hoots and hollers begin erupting as they run to the body at its sight they dance in joy.

"I thought you said there ain't no men?"

Beowulf asked

The mayor looked guilt stricken.

" i was sure you've failed. just couldn't lose more people, as for me I'm to old for this kind of thing."

"If i was your age i still would have fought the demon."

"do you have a death wish?"

"No, its a matter of servin duty ."

the preacher proclaims

"Let's go back to our church!"

a great praise started as the sunset rose. Beowulf and his posse were getting ready to leave. the mayor came asking.

"don't leave yet we still got celebrating to do thanks to you?"

" a cowboy doesn't generally stay after the jobs done"

"please?"the mayor pleaded "We got plenty of whiskey."

"i don't suppose anything could happen if we stay just one more night."

As the moon rose, two gravediggers carrying lanterns walk toward Grendel's body.

"Cant we wait for tomorrow? we're missing the party!" one of em asked.

"I'm not gonna wait till tomorrow in the blazing heat to take care of it."

"i guess but we're missing out."

"will you be quiet."

the two walk toward the corpse. as they near, the lantern points to a shadowy slump.

"NO!" a voiced wails in the distance

"What is..." the one holding the lantern begins to say when the light falls on

Grendel's Mother

"You!" she pointed her hand at them "killed my son!"

she grabs one of the men crunching his neck the other stood terrified.

"Tell the town i will kill them all!"

he stood frozen

"leave now!" she screams

the party is full of cheer and smiling faces until the man jolts to them screaming

"Grendel's mother, Grendel's mother, Grendel's mother!"

still running the mayor stops him

"What are you on about?"

"she killed Ted she told me to tell all of you that SHE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

"No," Beowulf proclaims

"If only i rode off in the sunset, none of this would have happened."

He walked toward the gravedigger

"Did you see what sort of demon she was?"

"i believe shes some sorta sea witch."

the mayor shouts "a regular demon came out of a sea demon's loins what the fuck happen?"

"never mind did you see where she went?"

"It happened so fast but i thought i saw her head to Devil's Creek."

"Then that's where I'm going."

"I'll take you there." the mayor said.

a full moon rose as the two came to the creek

"are you sure about fighting her with your bare hand's?"

the mayor asked

"it work before."

"Well i guess you know what your doing. especially since you decided to do this alone, but what if this demon can only be defeated in another way?"

"The lord will provide." they reach the creek. "GRENDEL"S MOTHER!"

Beowulf shouts

a form rises out

"Who calls me?" a ghostly voice speaks

"I Beowulf am the man who kill your son!"

the mother latches Beowulf in her arms both plunging in the creek

"Beowulf!" the mayor screams in terror.

slow movement caused by water, Grendel's mother like a boa constrictor drags Beowulf down. he fights with all his strength to get free. he manages to release one of his arms punching her but no harm comes to the demon. Beowulf begin to lose his breath his arms stretch as he desperately searches for a hold. At the bottom his hand grasps the hilt of a Indian tomahawk blessed with the magic of a medicine man. He thrashes it cutting off her head. With that Beowulf swims to the surface breathing again.

"Beowulf," the mayor exclaims "I thought you were dead!"

"God provided!" Beowulf proclaims raising the tomahawk in the air.

The next day as the sunset, Beowulf and what was left of the posse were ready to leave. the mayor came toward them raising a hand they shook.

"try to be a little safe from now on." the mayor comments

"I cant promise anything," Beowulf says before turning to his his men "Lets ride!"

They ride off into the sunset.

THE END

( A few notes before i go. i know this isn't perfect if theirs any historical mistakes please let me know so i can fix them. as for this (i guess) adaption of Beowulf know this, its not the entire poem nor is it exactly how it went down in the epic. believe me it was difficult to even balance out the original story with that of a western but i gave it my best shot)


End file.
